earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 22
Characters * El Penitente * Black Bat * Oracle * The Swiss Location * 'Eth Alth'eban * November 11th 2016, 0621 Local Time VOX Archive * Black Bat: beep Black Bat to Oracle. Status report: I have made entry into the compound at 'Eth Alth'eban. I have a lead on Joseph's location He is in the lab of El Penitente. Moving in for a visual confirmation. * Oracle: Cass, I am live right now. Give me a second and I'll give you a satellite reading. * Black Bat: Copy that. quiet footsteps, soft clatter * Oracle: Cass, do you see? * Black Bat: El Penitente is in his lab... His back is to me. He's holding his hands against... some sort of stasis chamber. * Oracle: Stasis chamber? Is that where they're keeping Joey? * Black Bat: Possible. It looks very similar to what Victor Fries is keeping his wife Nora inside. * Oracle: Yeah, okay, that cold be why Talia made a donation to Fries' offshore accounts four months ago. * Black Bat: This complicates matters. I can't extract a Popsicle. * Oracle: No, you still can... You just need to activate the system's thawing protocols first. * Black Bat: I don't have time for this guy to defrost. * Oracle: Oh, you big impatient, baby... It only takes three minutes or so. * Black Bat: Fine. I'll give it a go. silence: 2 minutes, 7 seconds * Oracle: Cass? You, uh, haven't moved... * Black Bat: Neither has El Penitente. * Oracle: At all? * Black Bat: At all... I... I think he's in some sort of trance. I'm moving in for a better look. * Oracle: Be careful? * Black Bat: Always... Going radio dark. sigh, window slowly opening, soft clatter, soft footfalls, quick quiet footsteps, soft clatter, sigh, quick quiet footsteps, soft clatter * El Penitente: Oh, I did... chuckle And now I'll break her neck unless you let me pass. deep chuckle Shelly isn't the one in control right now! * Oracle: Cass, did he just say Shelly? Okay... Uh, I think that he's controlling Heretic! * Black Bat: whisper: You sure? * Oracle: Stop him now, Cassandra! * Black Bat: sigh Okay then... rapid footsteps, whoosh, whack, glass cracking, whack, glass cracking, whack, whack, whack, stumbling footsteps, whack, whack, whoosh, slam, stumbling footsteps, thud, huff, huff, chuckle El Penitente is down... * Oracle: Good work, Cassandra. Now the thawing protocols should be in a small hatch on the right side. * Black Bat: footsteps I see it. beep, click, latch opening Uh... There's a keypad. * Oracle: Is there a place to hook up your Batjack? * Black Bat: Uh... footsteps Yes. there is. * Oracle: Great. Plug that in and I'll see if I can remotely activate the protocols. * Black Bat: pouch opens, clatter, click, beep, beep Okay, the light's green. Begin the remote activation. * Oracle: Already started it. Give me a minute or two. It's encrypted but I've never been stumped by the Assassin's technical prowess before... and I ain't about to start. I got a reput- Look out, Cass! * Black Bat: Wh-? * stumbling footsteps, slam, glass cracking, whack, smash, pained gasp, thud * El Penitente: chuckle You're good, Cassandra Cain. But even still, you're not on my level. laugh, stomp * Black Bat: scream You expletive. smack * El Penitente: thud, whoosh, footsteps Impressive... * Black Bat: pained groan How did you get back up so fast? sigh No bother. I'll just knock you back down! footsteps, whoosh, superfast footsteps What the-? shout, whoosh, superfast footsteps, kiai shout, whoosh, superfast footsteps How the hell are you moving so fast? * El Penitente: chuckle Hell's a good guess, but to be honest, I've never been. chuckle I hear one needs a soul. * Black Bat: What? * Oracle: What the hell did he just say? * El Penitente: footsteps, grapple, smash, feral hiss * Black Bat: crumbling, pained gasp strained: Who are you? gasp Really? * El Penitente: I've been called many names, child... Mangrove Pierce, Richard Rallstone, Mad Monk Niccolai Tepes, Kristopher Roderick... or the Anglicized version: Roderick, master of the Abyssians. shifting, hiss * Oracle: Oh, my expletive- Cass, I know what he is! He's a vampire! * Black Bat: groan strained: The fangs gave it away... shout, smash, thud, gasp, gasp, quick quiet footsteps * El Penitente: chuckle You can try to scamper away, girl... shifting, footsteps, joint popping: 8 instances But I am the ultimate predator! hiss You can neither hide nor run from me! chuckle, footsteps I can smell your fear, hear the blood pumping in your veins, and taste your sweat in the air. footsteps You are merely delaying the inevitable. sniff, chuckle, metal rending * Black Bat: Not the inevitable... just the defrosting protocol. * El Penitente: Huh? What? shuffling, whirring, hiss of air pressure, gasp No, not my precious Jericho! * Black Bat: footsteps, whack, wood snapping Hey, I thought you wanted me. * El Penitente: Fine... I prefer to savor my meals but I'll drain you of your life, then clean your mess. hiss, superfast footsteps, slash, wood knocked from hand, smash, body crashing into wall, masonry crumbling, chuckle You thought you could get the drop on me by hiding a broken chair leg behind your back? chuckle Please, child... Don't insult me. I've lived longer than most immortals. hiss, fabric shifting And you won't even live to lose your virginity! But no fear, this will be a similar experience. hiss, bite, suckling * Black Bat: gasp, asp, weak struggle, gasp * Oracle: Cassie? * El Penitente: slurping * Black Bat: gasp, weak sigh Stop... * Oracle: Cassie, fight it! Fight back! * El Penitente: slurping * Black Bat: moan * The Swiss: gasp, angry growl, silenced gunshot * El Penitente: shriek, feet shuffling, feral hiss Cain, you bloody fool! * Black Bat: gasp, pant Huh? * The Swiss: Leave my child out of your experiments, abomination! gunshot * Black Bat: pant D... dad? * Oracle: On your feet, Cassie! The cryo-chamber is open! Get the target and get out of there! * El Penitente: Cain, your progeny is putting our entire operation at risk! She's jeopardized Project: Jericho! * Black Bat: Jericho? clatter, gasp, stumbling footsteps * The Swiss: I don't care, Penitente... She's my daughter. footsteps She's the daughter of Lady Shiva as well. She is not to be killed, by decree or Ra's al Ghul! * El Penitente: chuckle Look around, Cain! Ra's al Ghul is no longer here. The mighty Leviathan stands poised to devour itself from within. The Demon's Daughters are at war for their father's throne and soon we will be turned brother against brother, forced to chooses sides in this inevitable conflict... That is, unless we carry out the intended fulfillment of Project: Jericho- that which your daughter has- gasp Where is she?! shuffling Hey, no! You leave that boy alo-! * The Swiss: wood impaling flesh * El Penitente: wood impaling flesh * The Swiss: scoff Not the first time I've heard that... won't be the last. gunshot * El Penitente: spatter, thud * Black Bat: stumbling footsteps: 2 instances Father... Why did you do this? * The Swiss: I never much liked this plan... sigh Turning children into weapons? chuckle No good comes from it. * Black Bat: scoff Thank you... * The Swiss: Sounds like that stuck in your throat a little... chuckle No thanks needed anyway. All I did was the bare minimum. chuckle Plus, I never much cared for that bastard anyway... sigh Get out of here while the getting is good, girl. I'll cause a distraction to the West, you head for the Eastern Gate and make sure whatever you do, you get that boy out of here and don't you dare look back. Understood? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 21. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 23. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 22 Category:VOX Box Category:El Penitente/Appearances Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:David Cain/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:'Eth Alth'eban/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline